Big Trouble
by NessaTasartir16
Summary: Donatello and his brothers were having a blast when they got captured and brought to Los Angeles...in their friend's dimension. What all can the Turtles do while stuck in chains? This is a one-shot in Donatello's point of view, and it takes place during "Trouble!", which is not required to be read.


**Hey guys! This is my first TMNT one-shot. This is set probably during chapter one and before chapter two of "Trouble!". This talks about how the Turtles got captured and how they felt when their friend gets captured. I didn't include "Meet the Robinsons" in the title because I will also be doing a one-shot in Wilbur's point of view of the same story. So I hope you'll enjoy this one, and sorry if it's depressing in a way. *I do not own anything related to the Ninja Turtles or "Meet the Robinsons."* This is also the first story that does NOT include my OC, Karena Edwards, but she is mentioned. This story is told in Donatello's point of view.**

* * *

My brothers and I were celebrating tonight after a victory against the Shredder and his henchmen, Dogpound and Fishface. We chose to have pizza since it's, you know, our favorite food, and April and Splinter joined us in our party.

Leo was busy watching his "Space Heroes" marathon, which we all kind of dislike at the moment because he watches it WAY too much, Raph was hanging out with his pet turtle, Spike, which I thought was ironic at first considering...we're all turtles, Mikey was concentrating on winning his game on the T-phone while eating pizza at the same time, and April and I were busy clowning around on our laptops.

Now, don't get me wrong; I've had a crush on April ever since I've met her. I've tried to woo her on several different occasions, asking her to hang out with me, calling her, texting her, et cetera. But for some reason, she doesn't seem to notice my feelings for her and only calls me a friend, even though we are really close. But I've never told her my feelings either...I should tell her at some point, but I really don't know what to say because I'll probably embarrass myself, despite my IQ. Besides, she'll probably never agree to my courting her; after all, I'm a giant turtle, and she's a normal human being who doesn't have to hide.

Anyway, we were having fun trying to find out who can clear a field of mines the fastest without being blown up on our laptops. This battle went on for ten minutes until April shouted out "I WIN!" She had cleared the field in 210 seconds. We decided then to take a break from our laptops and take a walk around the sewers. As we approached a manhole, I was _so close_ to telling April how I felt, but then she told me she had to go home. I escorted her to the surface and walked with her to her aunt's apartment. I hugged her good-bye and walked back home.

When I got back to the lair, Leo was on his last episode, and he went to bed. He told me Raph and Mikey were already in bed, so I decided to follow. But I didn't exactly go to bed; I stayed up on my laptop, wondering what the Kraang were planning next. I was also trying to figure out how to make an electric cell for Carl Jackson, the foe with magic that our interdimensional friend, Karena, defeated twice. Her boyfriend's father, Cornelius Robinson, also from a different dimension, told me to create a cell with electricity so that the Magician would never escape since electricity was his weakness. I couldn't use electricity from the Kraang because their electronics work a little bit differently than ours did; they'd hunt us down anyway.

All of a sudden, I felt a very strong hand on my stomach and a cloth being pressed to my beak. It smelled really funky, and I passed out before I could fight back.

I woke up in a completely different setting because it smelled like floor cleaner. What I couldn't understand was how I got from my laptop to a wall in chains...both my hands and both my feet were chained up, and I didn't have any kind of lock on me. I looked around and found my brothers in the exact same condition as I was. Leo was the farthest to my right, with Raph right next to me on my right and Mikey on my left. To my relief...and my worries, I wasn't able to find Splinter or April. I struggled to get free, but the chains were just too strong. I had accidentally woken up my brothers, but they didn't complain. Instead, they all asked "Where are we?"

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Mikey complained as he looked down to the floor.

"It smells like a school," Raph remarked.

"I wish I could see, but it's-" Leo started to say something, but he was interrupted by a cackle and a yell from two different people.

"LET ME GO! You have no right to hold me here!" _Wait a minute...that voice sounds familiar._

"Just shut your mouth up, little brat," said the other voice, which belonged to the Magician. I figured out that the Magician was the one who knocked me and my brothers out, and now he has another prisoner with him. "Your girlfriend won't be able to save you this time." All four of us watched as the boy was about to be bound in chains...in the same way we were bound. The Magician then turned and faced us. "I've got more characters to catch!" And at that moment he disappeared.

"Sounds like I'm not the only one here," said the boy, who groaned. "Where am I anyway?"

"We don't know," I answered. "Raph thinks it's a school."

"Raph? As in Raphael the turtle with the red mask and sais?"

"Yeah! How did you know, boy?" Raph exclaimed with shock in his voice.

"I'm Karena's boyfriend, Wilbur Robinson. Remember me?" We all gasped. "So how did you get here?"

"I guess we were all knocked out by the Magician and brought here while we were unconscious," I explained to the best of my abilities. "We were celebrating and went to bed, and he escaped from his trap somehow."

"Did you finish the cell my dad talked to you about?" Wilbur asked.

"No, I had trouble finding electricity," I replied. "So what were you doing?"

"I had come home from my birthday date with Karena," Wilbur explained. "Which was a lot of fun, by the way. I went to sleep, as usual, and then I woke up to violent shaking. The Magician forced me to get up and get dressed. After I did that, he grabbed me from behind and tried to knock me out. I struggled to free myself from his grasp, but we both landed on my bed, and he placed a cloth over my mouth. I passed out, and I woke up when we arrived here. I tried to fight again, and here I am...stuck in chains like you guys."

"So what do we do?" Mikey asked. "Wait for Karena to show up and save us?"

"I'm afraid so," Leo answered with a frown. "I can try to meditate with Splinter, but I don't know if it will work."

"Well, at least it's a try," Wilbur and I said at the same time. We both looked at each other with wide smiles. "Jinx, you owe me a soda!"

"Oh, I don't think so!" Wilbur smirked. "Or we can have fun here...whichever works as long as we don't die."

I sighed, thinking this was going to be a long day. I started to wonder...if we weren't in the sewers in New York City, then where were we?


End file.
